The Stalker
by k4gh
Summary: Hilary has a stalker. Kai is away. What's a girl to do? oneshot sequel to 'Just my Luck'.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade

**The Stalker**

_A one-shot sequel to 'Just my Luck'_

_Dedicated to death-fire-angel (who made me remember my love for this fandom :D)_

--

Hilary gave out an exasperated sigh, "I…finally… got…away…" Hilary managed as she sunk farther down the wall she was leaning on. "Seriously… can't that guy take a hint?" She panted, bringing a hand up to wipe away her sweat. Having calmed herself down, she peeked out from the corner she was hiding in. _Phew, finally lost him… _Hilary thought as she slowly stood up from her position to head home.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Ack!" Hilary gasped and made a move to run back to her corner but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "Let me go! I am NOT your girlfriend!" Hilary screeched causing the stranger to let go of her hand.

"W-what is it with women and signing petitions!" the stranger squeaked. Hilary heard the latter fall to the ground.

Hilary opened one eye. "O-oh! I-I'm sorry! I thought you were somebody else! D-did I hurt you?" Hilary held out a hand, intent on helping him up.

Instead the boy struggled to get up and ran away. "Err… I'm sorry!" Hilary screamed after the petitioner's retreating back.

Hilary sighed again and went back on her way. Paranoid. She was getting paranoid. And it was all because of that guy. "Hilary, Hilary, Hilary…" She slowly shook her head. "Why in the heck do you have to be so nice…"

It all started the other day…

**:Flashback**

Hilary gave a small squeak as she felt herself bump into someone. She quickly balanced herself as to not to fall. "Ah—I'm sorry!" She kneeled beside the boy she bumped into, "A-are you ok?"

The boy with auburn hair and bright green eyes looked up and smiled, "I'm ok," He assured as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Hilary bent down to give a small bow, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The boy nodded, "Its okay, I don't mind being bumped by such a beautiful girl like you,"

Hilary swallowed, she felt her cheeks heat up. "Um... thank you,"

Silence.

"Er…" Hilary started to fidget. _Why the heck is he staring at me like that?_ "I-I should get going now," Hilary mumbled as she turned around to go.

"W-wait!" She heard the boy call out.

"W-what is it?" Hilary replied without turning around.

"I'm Kintaro. What's your name?"

"Ah…" _Should I tell him my name? … Ah he's not anybody dangerous anyway… _"It's Hilary," She turned her head and smiled, "Hilary Tatibana,"

**:End Flashback**

_And ever since that day, he's been following me around nonstop… _Hilary thought miserably. _And to think I thought he was harmless..._ Having an admirer was okay, but having a stalker was another thing.

"Hey Hilary!"

Hilary felt her body stiffen, she swallowed and looked up slowly, praying to the heavens that it was not who she was trying so desperately to avoid. Her eyes widened and saw herself face to face with…

"Oh, Takao, It's just you," Hilary breathed in relief.

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean it's just me?"

Hilary just shook her head, "Nothing, nothing,"

Takao blinked as he peeked behind Hilary, "So you're not with lover boy today eh?"

"Oh shut up, I'm lucky I was able to get away from him this morning," Hilary explained as they entered Takao's dojo. "Good morning Kenny, Daichi!"

Kenny who was typing away in his laptop, looked up and gave a small nod, while Daichi who was wolfing down his breakfast greeted her with a muffled hello.

"So what's up?" Hilary asked as she made herself comfortable, sitting next to Daichi.

Kenny shook his head, "Nothing much, just making minor adjustments to Takao and Daichi's beyblades,"

Daichi who had just finished eating (or so she thought), turned to his chocolate-haired seatmate, "What about you? How… are you and Kai doing? Or should I say you and Kintaro?" Daichi snickered as he bit into another chicken leg.

A vein popped on Hilary's temple, "I dare you to say that again,"

"Geez woman, are you deaf or something? I said how are things going with you and Kinta—whoa!" Daichi yelped as his beloved chicken leg (together with his plate) were snatched away from him.

"My food! Give it back woman!"

"No way! Not until you take back what you said!"

"What! I only said—"

"Shut up!"

Takao sweatdropped and went to answer the doorbell that went unheard, due to the two's squabble.

"Hilary! Get back here!"

"No way you're getting your food back monkey!"

"Good morning everybody,"

Hilary froze in place, _T-that voice… it sounded like… _She swallowed and turned her head slowly, "K-kintaro!"

"Ha ha!" Daichi laughed in victory, snatching his plate from the brunette's hands, "Well then, you two have fun!"

Hilary gulped as she stared at the auburn haired lad beside Takao. All her hard work trying to get away from this guy… all wasted. Wasted.

"Good morning Hilary-chan! How are we doing today?" He asked casually, resting a hand on her shoulder. Hilary stiffened. What is up with this guy? He acts as if they were close, which they are not. But then, more importantly… "How did you get to this place?"

"Oh," He smiled and pointed beside him, "Takao told me how to get here the other day,"

"Ta…ka…o…" Hilary hissed under her breath. She was going to kill him someday. He was responsible for this.

"I forgot to tell you I told him!" Was Takao's stupid excuse. If only he didn't open his big mouth, she would be home free. And to think she thought she was going to be safe in this place. Well so much for safety. She turned to Kintaro.

"What do you want…?" She asked weakly rather annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if my beloved Hilary was alright, I can't have my pretty girlfriend getting sick now can I?" Kintaro explained, giving her his killer smile.

_Oh please…_

"For the hundredth time Kintaro. I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend!" Hilary practically screamed in his ear hoping the latter would let go of her. But instead the opposite happened, as she felt Kintaro's hands drop down to her waist and pull her into a hug.

"Now now dear, no need to play hard to get,"

Hilary gritted her teeth, "I am not playing hard to get, I don't like you! In fact, I abhor you!"

Silence descended inside Takao's dojo.

Kenny looked up from his laptop and gaped at Hilary. Takao who had been watching the whole thing mumbled a soft 'harsh'.

Kintaro meanwhile was having a mental breakdown. "Y-you hate me…?"

Hilary realizing the harshness of her words was quick to apologize, "Ah—I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh! I was just a little annoyed! I mean it was a spur of the moment thing and—"

The auburn haired boy broke into a grin as he lunged at Hilary again. "I knew it! I knew you loved me all along Hilary-chan!"

"Ack! No! Get off me! Eeehh!"

"Hey dude let go off her," Heads turned to pint-sized Daichi who had just walked in.

"And why should I let go of my beloved Hilary-chan?" Kintaro questioned the little pipsqueak.

Daichi shrugged, "Coz you're not her boyfriend,"

"Impossible! If I, the great Kintaro, am not Hilary-chan's one and only boyfriend then who is?"

"Oh for the love of… I told you you're not my boyfriend…" Hilary muttered in annoyance, pushing the boy away.

Daichi smirked as he made way.

"I am,"

All eyes squinted to get a better look at the newcomer, three gasps and a gulp echoed inside the room.

"Kai!"

The person who gulped a.k.a Takao was the first to speak, "K-kai! You're back!" _Another doorbell unheard…_

Kai raised an eyebrow at his friend, "What do you mean 'you're back'? I told you I was coming back today didn't I?"

"You did…?" Takao scratched his head. "Oh yea…" Takao nodded, remembering the phone call three days ago. "I guess I forgot to tell everyone…ehehe-hehe,"

"Hey hey!"

All heads turned to Kintaro.

"Who are you? And what is your relationship with my Hilary-chan?"

A vein popped in Kai's temple as he heard the unknown guy address **his** Hilary as his. He ought to teach this guy a lesson. He turned to face the guy, his usual cold appearance in place.

"I'm her boyfriend, so I suggest you let her go," Kai stated bluntly, glaring at the auburn haired teen.

Kintaro felt himself stiffen. If looks could kill he would be dead on the floor by now. He swallowed, this guy was too scary to challenge. Without a second look the green-eyed teen was out of the dojo before anyone could even say Mississippi.

Hilary sighed in relief as she looked up, turning bright red, "Err… thanks Kai,"

The two-toned blader looked away, "Hn…"

"Maybe we should leave these two alone! C'mon Kenny, Daichi!" Takao announced as he pushed the other two into another room, "Have fun kids!"

"Why didn't you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…err…" Hilary was a loss for words. She couldn't tell him the truth, he might come after those girls, but then it would be better coz they would be out of hair… but still…

"Hilary, answer me,"

_Oh what the hell…_

"You remember the airport incident?" Hilary started softly, looking up to meet his gaze.

Kai nodded.

"Well you see, this girl saw us, who I must add is the president of your fanclub, and well she told this girl and then this girl told this other girl… and well.. you pretty much get the picture right?"

Another nod.

"And then well… after that, the girls started avoiding me and started glaring at me every time I pass them, which is almost everyday," Hilary took a deep breath, "So in order to get into the clear, I had to tell them nothing was going on between you and me… sorry Kai,"

"Idiot,"

Hilary looked up, "Well I said sorry didn't i? No need to tell me I'm an idiot, I already know I—" Hilary squeaked as Kai's lips landed on hers in a quick kiss.

Hilary blinked.

"I missed doing that," Kai smirked as he pulled her into a hug, "Next time girls start avoiding and glaring at you, tell me. I'll gladly tell them off for you,"

"How mean," Hilary giggled as she snuggled closer. She had missed Kai's warmth.

There was silence for a while until Kai spoke again.

"And next time you acquire a stalker, I'll **gladly** kick his ass,"

**Owari.**

**A/N: **There now, my one-shot sequel to 'Just my Luck'. Hope you guys are satisfied with that. Hehe.. sorry for the long wait (had the flu ;)). Oh right, this is set the next year (after the epilogue of 'Just my Luck') which is around the start of G-Revolution in my twisted mind. Nevermind the Kai, Rei and Max leaving the team… hehe… this is a fanfic after all…

Ah well… such wonders my runny nose can create o.o

Read and Review:3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
